And in the morning I'll be with you
by I shouldn't be writting
Summary: One shot. Noah thinks Jesse is cheating on him. Jesse loves him, Noah loves Jesse. And Annie.


**Author's note: **I had this in my mind. It really didn't let me work in my other proyects until I get this outta my system. Also, these characters have such a long story together. Stories you don't know yet.

**As always:** Glee's not mine, yadayadayada RIB would be dead, and season three would have been precious.

**And in the morning I'll be with you**

First time it happened was with a random guy when Noah was eighteen years old after graduation.

"You promised!" Noah shouted "You fucking promised Jesse, you said yourself you'll never will do this to me. And and with that idiot? With-With _him_?"

"I'm sorry, Noah but-" Jesse tried to explain

"MY ASS IS SORRY ST. JAMES!" Noah roared and slammed the dorm door in Jesse's face "This fucking asshole... Who the fuck does he thinks he is? He's nothing, not a fucking thing, without me"

"Noah, please. I'm sorry. I-I know I screwed up, but, please, will you open the door so we can talk?" Jesse begged

"No, I don't want to look your pretty face, St James" Noah said like a defeated kid, crying with his face burrowed in his hands and sliding against the door to the floor.

This was so weird, who could have think that Noah Puckerman & Jesse St. James would end up together. At least Noah's Nana would be happy, Jess wasn't a Jewish boy but this shegetz cute boy loved him. Or at least that's what he thought till he found that Jesse was whoring around with a music teacher, at least that's what was saying at Carmel's halls.

"Noah, please, open the door... Please, I beg you" Jesse said

"Go tell him to fucking open the fucking door, St. Jock, go see if this man makes you moan in bed like I do!" Now Noah was talking nonsense now.

"Noah, I love you, please let me explain..." Jesse begged for million time.

"Noah, you're scaring Annie, please open the fucking door. Dios mio" Santana said holding a scared Annie in her arms.

Annie was Noah's little sister, she was barely four years old and she loved him, no matter how was he, how awful was he, or how irresponsible was he with all his school stuffs. He was her favorite person on earth.

"Tell this fucker that I don't wanna talk to him." Noah said to the door

"You heard him St. James, now get the fuck outta this house" Santana said, Annie was calmed now, falling asleep in Santana's arms. She loved cuddle time with Noah's friends; above all she loved cuddle time with "Tana" as she called her.

"Tana, 'm sleepy" Annie said "Tell Noah to come here and kiss me goodnite"

"Hold on a minute, okay princess?" Santana said softly to Annie

"Kay, but tell him to huwy up, 'cuz imma sleepy princess now" Annie said nuzzling Santana's shoulder

"St. James, you gotta go..." Santana said looking at him "Look, I know it's difficult now, but you gotta let him to cold his head, sleep a few hours and, I don't know, maybe think about all he said today to you" she said smiling to him, and he knew this was a sincere smile, she never shows this smile.

"Yeah, I better be going, I'm just screwing up all of this if I keep insisting to talk to him. Be sure he sleep a little, please Santana?" Jesse said, knowing that both Puckerman were stubborn when they were mad "Can I kiss goodnight my favorite princess?" Jesse asked to Annie

"No" the little girl said

"Why not?" he asked

"'Cuz you made Noah go fuzzy and-and now he won't come to kiss me goodnite, and-and-and" she yawned "Jess, 'm sleepy" she said scratching her eyes

"Lemme tuck you in bed?" he asked, thinking that maybe this was going to be the last time he get to spend time with Annie. He loved both Puckerman.

"Kay" she said encircling his neck with her tiny arms and nuzzling his shoulder.

"Take care of her" Santana said "And I must warn you that Noah goes to tell her a story before she falls asleep"

"I'll try to not wake up the beast once again, San. And... Thanks for the advice" He said awkwardly

"No prob" she said "But remember, if Noah doesn't believe you right now he's just being a dickhead"

"Watssa dickhead?" Annie asked half sleep

Jesse and Santana looked at each other awkwardly, they have completely forgot about the sleepy kid in his arms

"Nothing, just another way to call Noah" Santana said knowingly that when Annie will wake up she'll barely remember about this last half hour

"Kay" the kid said

Half hour later Noah was walking to Annie's room and heard a familiar, too familiar, voice singing to her sister. When he opened the door a little he saw Jesse holding Annie and singing softly to her her favorite lullaby. In that moment he feel in love all over again with Jesse.

"Jess" he said trying to not wake up his sister "Can we- can we talk?"

Jesse looked up at him, making eye contact and trying to read what was Noah telling him with his eyes

"Yes, of course, just- Gimme two minutes?" he said gesturing to Annie, and how she was clanged to his shirt.

"I'll help you" Noah said "She always..."

"Does this, I know Noah, is not first time I tuck her on bed" Jess said softly, he could see Noah was nervous. Was he dumping Jess? He was tempted to ask him if he was breaking up with him. If he was tossing a year for some stupid rumors.

"I'm not dumping you, Jess, but we need to talk" Noah said as always sensing what his boyfriend was thinking.

How could Noah know it? "How could you-" Jesse said

"I can hear the gears in your head working" Noah said untangling her sister from Jess and covering her with the comforter "Shall we?" he asked gesturing for both of them to get out of Annie's room.

"Of course" Jesse said a little calm, if Noah told him he wasn't dumping him now he doesn't have another choice that believe him. After all he loves him, and trust him.

Noah guided both of them to the kitchen "Coffee?" he asked to Jesse "Or, I don't know, a beer? " he was nervous.

"Why are you nervous?" Jesse asked

"Because I love you" he said plainly "And I'm not telling you that you make me nervous, or that maybe loving you make me nervous, or that being gay make me nervous, or-"

"Noah, stop" Jesse said encircling Noah's waist with his arms making him to stop his ramble "You are nervous because you love me?" he asked and Noah nodded "Why? May I ask" he said confused

"Because I don't wanna lose you" Noah said whispering and joining their foreheads "Because of this stupid rumors that some stupid students at Carmel are spilling, telling that Jesse St. James is cheating on his boyfriend with this hideous Spanish teacher. Because-" he couldn't say the words he was about to spill all over Jesse's face. He really wanted to spend his life with Jesse by his side, but seeing the fiasco Finn put him and Rachel through with all this wedding thing, and then the breakup. No, he wasn't telling Jesse that sentence to him. He so wasn't saying "Because I want to spend my life with you" to Jesse. So he chose to shut up. Unless it was too late, and he already have spilled those words at Jess ,and his boyfriend, was he still being his boyfriend?, was looking at him with this weird expression in his face, a mix between awe and happiness and- "I said it out loud, right?" he asked closing his eyes tight.

"Yes you did" Jesse said "You really meant it?" he asked

"Maybe?" Great, now he was shaking. Stupid words, come back. Or maybe San could come into the kitchen to, I don't know, get some milk from the fridge. But yeah, Santana Lopez does not drink milk. That's for pussies and kids. Mostly kids. But no, Santana Lopez was in her bed with her girlfriend, this gorgeous Russian girl named Hanna, and maybe, just maybe, Jesse and him were the only two awake at 11 pm in the house.

"Maybe? You said what I'm waiting to tell you forever and you just answer that _**maybe**_ you want the same I want with you?" Jesse said half laughing at his boyfriend's antiques.

Wait, what? "You what? You better explain this to me, Jesse St. James or I swear to God-"

"Please, Noah. You'll never swear to God" Jesse said laughing burrowing his head on Noah's neck

"I know, but I had to try, anyway. You were saying?"

"Nope, **you** were saying?" Jesse answered

"St. James, please." Noah was being playful "Tell me, please?" he said looking at Jesse with his puppy eyes

"Noah, that's cheating" Jesse said. Noah squared his shoulders and changed his facial expression.

"About that..." Noah said "Why are your students spilling those rumors that you're hooking up with the spanish teacher, Jess?"

"Because those said students are in love with this shegetz cute boy" Jesse said cockingly

"When did you learn that word though?" Noah asked in awe

"Your grams"

"What on earth did Nana told you?" Noah asked

"That she would like a cute Jewish girl for you, or a cute boy to marry. But since I was a cute and such a talented shegetz she'll give me her bless" Jesse said simply

"You asked my nana to- What on- Who do you think- Jesse St. James, you'll explain me that in this moment" Noah asked panicking. This was getting serious. Really serious. Annie come save him, c'mon baby girl, wake up.

"Noah" they ask a small voice "I can't sleep" Annie Puckerman, your brother loves you.

"Saved by the bell" Jesse mumbled

"Baby, what's up?" he asked his sister

"Are you still fuzzy 'bout Jess big surprise?" How on earth Annie knew about Jesse conspiracy?

"How do you know Annie, huh? What are you not telling me?" he asked at the time he carried her in his strongs arms

"I toke him to Nana's, I had to go pick up my blankie. And Nana feed us, she gave us dis yummy meal and- and- and- You're not mad, rite? I went wiff Jess 'cuz- 'cuz Hanna couldn't, San either. College stuff dey said and never came up of their room, I guess dey wanted to play. What were dey playin' Noah?" Oh Annie. You don't wanna know

"I'm not mad, baby girl, I'm surprised" he said stunned by his sister's little rant.

"Can we go to bed, den? Please Noah" Annie said snuggling in his neck "I'm sleepy and- and- and I wantz my cuddle time wiff you both" Annie said talking like a demanding Santana.

"You need to stop seeing San, baby girl" Jesse said caressing her hair

"Dun wanna, Jess" she said mumbling "Stawp tellin' me what to do. 'm sleepy"

Jesse and Noah looked at each other in awe, this little girl was going to be such a spoiled brat when she grews older.

"Let's take this princess to bed, Noah" Jesse said caressing Noah's back with his hands

"Kay baby, suddenly I'm sleepy too" he said yawning


End file.
